


Teddies

by sp00kworm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghouls are not human, M/M, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: For my second place prize winner on tumblr!Aether and Swiss return back from their time in Australia and return back to their lover to smother her in love, loving and affection. They also give her something to remember them both by when they are away.





	Teddies

The two ghouls didn’t have much more time left with their little sister of sin. Touring was hard this album cycle, with the Cardinal organising shows in countries they had never been to before and demanding that the Ghouls be able to perform twice the amount of songs compared to their usual set. It was hard work for them all, but their return to the chapel was always filled with joy. Copia’s return meant the days were filled with sermons again, giving most of the siblings of sin something to look forwards to again, not that they all didn’t enjoy Papa Nihil’s droning literature talks, Copia always made the sermons interesting, weaving values of self-worth and sin into the teachings rather than boring everyone to death. The Ghouls were there as well when the Cardinal was back. Two very special Ghouls specifically. Watching Aether and Swiss walk back up the long, cobbled drive filled you with more joy than you ever thought it would. Aether gave you a bright wave, walking slowly behind the others before Swiss winked and gave you a kiss on two fingers, shooting them at you. Aether elbowed him softly as they lined up along the bottom of the steps, the Cardinal giving a grand gesture to them all.  
“We have returned!” He threw his hands out to the sides and smirked before the siblings began to clap, joyous for their successful return.

Swiss and Aether were insistent after the festivities.   
“Come on, love, we’ve not seen you in weeks.” Aether’s hands wandered down your back, firmly situating themselves on your rump, squeezing the soft flesh with clawed fingertips. Swiss moved to your front, as equally pleased with the development, his clawed hands moving to your waist before dipping under the nice shirt you had worn to the gathering.   
“He’s right, babe, we haven’t seen you in ages.” The multi-talented ghoul leaned over to lick at your ear, “We’ve only had our hands for company. You know how frustrating that gets, babe? Just jerking one out quietly in your bunk.”  
Aether’s mouth quirked into a little smirk, his hands squeezing one last time before his hands trailed around your hips and tugged at the waist band of your dress trousers.   
“Sometimes we even helped each other out, you know. Aether’s thighs are nice to fuck into.” Swiss’ teeth were bared in a teasing smile at the bulkier quintessence ghoul behind you.

Aether wasn’t impressed with the statement and leaned over your shoulder, his fingers teasing and dipping, undoing the button of your trousers before slipping inside your underwear. The simple black underwear wriggled over his fingers as he pushed them low enough, claws trailing over the soft skin before he pushed them upwards and circled the hard bud of your clitoris. Swiss peered down to watch, jealously searing through his veins before he nudged the two of your backwards into Aether’s room. Aether stood solid for a moment as he pushed his fingers inside of you. Swiss’ tail cracked like a whip as you moaned into the hallway. Aether opened his door and pulled you inside gently, his fingers pulling out of your underwear to show off the shine to the jealous fire ghoul. A slam sounded with a clunk as Swiss closed the door and locked it behind the three of you. He advanced on you, ignoring the quintessence ghoul who was trying to prep the bed. Aether grunted as you were pushed onto the sheets, Swiss following your body soon after.

Locking eyes with the Aether ghoul, he pulled your bottoms off, the shoes already lost somewhere in the room before he snapped the buttons of the shirt open and his teeth tore the bra away. Jealous indeed. Slowing himself down, he pushed all the clothes from the bed and glanced at Aether with burning red eyes. He stripped his clothes off after seeing Aether pulling the suspenders off his broad shoulders, large chest heaving with faster breaths. The two ghouls were quickly naked before you, demonic black and grey skin laid bare. Swiss smirked with sharp teeth, horns ducking as he drew down your body. Aether grumbled from by your head as he dipped his mouth and trailed his tongue over your entrance, the rough sandpaper feeling wonderful against your clitoris. Your hands grabbed at the dark dreadlocks, one in the hair while the other grabbed at one long horn. Aether dragged him away from your pussy with a growl.

“You’ve made your point, Swiss.” The fire ghoul chuckled, his hair tugged once more by Aether before the two began to rearrange you. “Come on, sweetheart, up on your hands and knees. I think its been long enough since you’ve had both of us.” You gazed up at the Aether ghoul’s chest, large and hairy. Strong. Moaning, you licked at the tapered end of his dick and sucked the head into your mouth before Swiss’ naughty hands moved and grabbed your hips. The hot press of his erection against your ass made you grind backwards, moaning obscenely, begging for it around your mouthful of Aether’s dick. The quintessence ghoul held your head tenderly as Swiss penetrated you, starting a rough rhythm of fucking into you, making you take Aether deeper, pressing your face into the curls of his pubic hair. You came like that, speared each end on a ghoul cock, writhing and crying to the unholy one.

The ache wasn’t unpleasant as you roused. Swiss was a familiar warm weight against you, curled with an arm under his head and one over your waist. There was a cooler weight against your back, Aether rumbling softly in his sleep, both arms clutching at you in a hug. When you yawned, Aether opened his eyes and rolled onto his back. You took the opportunity to lay your head on his soft pectorals, snuggling at them as he chuckled, raspy with a morning grogginess. Swiss woke up soon after and yawned with a wide mouth, searching for your thigh with closed eyes and snuggling at your back. He pressed a soft kiss to your back and purred. Aether was the first to move, going to the bathroom to pee, glancing at the cum stained sheets, noting that he’d need them changed as he left. Swiss followed when he returned, letting Aether coax you up, putting you in one of his shirts for the time being and himself into some soft bottoms. Swiss returned and did the same. Their pointed ears flicked before Swiss elbowed him and the larger ghoul reached under his bed for something.

“Hey, sweetheart, we thought we’d get you a present.” Aether pushed the box into your hands and leaned over for a soft kiss on your lips.   
“Its something we thought you might like for when we go away again, babe.” Swiss situated himself against your side, breathing onto your neck as he watched you open the lid. Inside sat two little stuffed dolls. One was unmistakably Aether, the black fantomen stitched to his front, and the other Swiss, lither and with a poised tambourine. You held the two dolls up and sniffled before hugging the both of them.  
“Thank you, both of you. I love them.” You grinned, “I’ll keep them close when your away.” Softly you pressed a kiss to each Ghoul’s lips and laughed as they caught you in another hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me over on tumblr as knoife-ghoul!


End file.
